Docteur Potter et Mister H
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Il y a un monstre en chacun de nous. Un monstre proportionnel a notre part de bonté. Est-ce lui que Harry Potter a chercher a fuir en venant s'installer en France ? Ou le Mal a t-il prit le contrôle depuis longtemps ? Songfic


Univers et personnages a JKR

Une fanfiction... un peu bizarre. Par ce que je n'aime pas le "Harry-Hero sur de lui" présent dans de nombreuses fics. Enfin je l'aime bien mais pour moi il n'est pas comme ça.

Ce OS est un POV de Jaques Martens. Jaques Martens est un personnage de mon cru (enfin il me semble). Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de parfait (pour ceux/celles qui sont agacé par les marysue/parysue, comme moi). C'est un vieil homme soigneux, sorcier mais fils de moldus qui n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire dans sa vie et dont le nom ne sera pas honnoré aprés la mort.

Il s'agit d'une songfic (oui je sais. J'en fait trop. Beaucoup trop...) sur un texte de Thomas Fersen.

Titre emprunté a Robert Louis Stevenson.

**Docteur Potter et Mister H.**

Monsieur vit ici depuis cinq ans déjà. Il a acheté ce domaine en bordure de Paris, pour fuir sa réputation. Pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'il soit moins connu ici. A Paris comme partout, tout le monde sait qu'il est « celui-qui-a-survecu » doublé de « celui-qui-a-vaincu ».

Les premiers temps, après sa victoire, je crois qu'il supportait assez bien. Je ne sais pas grand chose de la vie privé de Monsieur. Que ce qu'on en a dit dans les journaux. Et je sais qu'il a toléré sa spectaculaire notoriété tant qu'il a été le compagnon de Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Puis le procès a éclaté on jugeait un à un tous les partisants du Lord Noir, et après tout, Monsieur Malfoy avait reçu la marque des ténèbres.

Les journaux d'ici en ont beaucoup parlé. Personne ne peut dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais du jour au lendemain, l'héritier Malfoy a disparut de la circulation, laissant un Harry Potter ne supportant plus ni les flashs, ni la reconnaissance. Le héros souriant est devenu taciturne et a finit par quitter l'Angleterre pour venir s'établir ici.

Dans cette banlieue, il a trouvé le calme qu'il semblait rechercher. Ici tout le monde l'admire et le respecte. Mais personne ne le brusque.

_Les passants sur son chemin soulèvent leurs galures, le chien lui lèche les mains._

_Sa présence rassure._

De son côté, Monsieur répond, sans en avoir conscience je crois, à son rôle de preux du quotidien. Comme si, des actions de bonté simples et faciles pouvaient faire oublier aux autres sa figure de sauveur de l'humanité et en faire simplement «un homme bien».

Bien sur pour moi, il est tout à la fois. Mes parents n'étaient pas sorciers et je fais partie de ceux dont il a sauvé la vie. J'admire profondément Monsieur pour son acte d'immense bravoure, mais également pour cette simplicité, cette modestie, dans lesquelles il s'efforce de vivre.

_Voyez cet enfant qui beugle _, pour un ballon coincé dans l'arbre, _par lui, secouru. Et comme il aide l'aveugle à traversé la rue. _

Je travaille pour lui depuis cinq ans, depuis son installation en France et lui suis entièrement dévoué. J'aime sa tranquillité triste, ses beaux yeux verts lorsqu'ils scintillent. Mais cela arrive fort peu.

**_Dans la paix de son jardin, il cultive ses roses._**

**_Monsieur est un assassin, lorsqu'il est morose._**

Qui le penserai ? Il inspire la confiance la plus totale et pourtant certains soirs, une mélancolie, une tristesse si intense s'empare de lui. Il semble sur le point de se noyer. Alors il met un bel habit, un chapeau noir et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous promenons dans Paris jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse son heure ou sa victime, jusqu'au point où le désespoir semble le submerger. Alors tout se fait très vite.

_Il étrangle son semblable dans le bois de Meudon quand il est inconsolable, quand il a le bourdon._

Personne ne le soupçonnera jamais, il pourrait tuer sous sa propre fenêtre, qui songerait à accuser le héros ?

_A la barbe des voisins qui le trouve sympathique, Monsieur est un assassin. Je suis son domestique._

Un autre que moi aurait peut-être fuit, où du moins aurait cessé de ressentir cette adoration respectueuse. Mais je ne puis regarder Monsieur avec dégoût où pitié. Tout en lui mérite mon estime. Jusqu'à sa manière de tuer pour ne pas céder au désespoir. Je l'accompagne , le laisse ôter la vie a autrui. _Et je classe le dossier sous les églantines: je suis un peu jardinier_.

Une fois ma besogne achevée, je rejoins Monsieur et nous rentrons. Son visage est apaisé, détendu . Il s'installe dans le salon pour lire ou pour jouer du piano. Occupe ses mains et son esprit avec de la douceur. Alors je m'efface, satisfait.

_Et je fais la cuisine._

Et pendant quelques temps tout va mieux. Cela fait partie de la vie, il s'agit d'une simple course pour Monsieur comme pour moi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec des meurtres sanglants, emprunts de vengeance. La simplicité avec laquelle il tue préserve de la sensation de malveillance.

_Il étrangle son prochain quand il a le cafard_. Comme un antidépresseur, où une sieste réparatrice. Monsieur est beau lorsqu'il se pare, les yeux emplis de tristesse. J'aimerai connaître le secret qui le pousse à agir ainsi. Parfois avec mon vieil age des élans de tendresse me submerge. Il est jeune encore. Je voudrais lui donné l'amour qu'il n'a pas reçu. Mais je ne suis qu'un domestique serviable. Et je sais faire la part des choses.

Aussi lorsqu'il s'inonde de nostalgie, plutôt que de le serrer contre moi, je vais lui chercher sa veste et son chapeau, je lui ouvre la porte et je le suis en silence.

Je réponds à ses ordres murmurés par des « Bien Monsieur » « Oui Monsieur ». Je me charge du corps pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

_Aller hop dans le bassin, sous les nénuphars. Et je donne un coup de balais sur le lieu du crime, où il ne revient jamais, même pas pour la frime._

Il ne tire aucune gloire d'aucun de ses actes.

Monsieur a vécu des choses très dures qui ne lui permettent pas de croire qu'il puisse être quelqu'un de bien . Peut-être répond t-il simplement à ce qu'il croit être ? Peut-être a t-il pris goût à voir s'éteindre la lueur dans les yeux des autres depuis qu'il a achevé le Lord noir. Peut-être se sent-il vengé ? Comment un être si fondamentalement bon peut-il ôter tant de vies, sans y perdre la moindre once de bienveillance ou de courage ? Je l'ignore.

Je me pose ces questions en passant le plumeau sur les meubles, en époussetant les livres, en l'aidant à tailler le grand cerisier du jardin. Monsieur me laisse toujours me servir un plein panier lorsque la saison arrive.

Ces jours ensoleillés de printemps, je croise parfois la lueur heureuse de son regard. Je crois que Monsieur à choisis la mort comme mode de bonheur, car l'amour nécessite autrui, et qu'il a trop perdu d'être chers pour courir ce risque encore. Je le comprends.

Nous nous promenons jusqu'à l'aube grise ces nuits là. Comment trouverions nous le sommeil ?

_Sans éveiller les soupçons, aux petites heures, nous rentrons a la maison. Je suis son chauffeur._

Des morts il y en a eu. Et pas seulement 2 ou 3. Monsieur ne fais-pas les choses à moitié, et son humeur change bien vite.

_Car sous son air anodin, c'est un lunatique, Monsieur est un assassin, chez lui c'est chronique. Il étrangle son semblable, lorsque minuit sonne, et moi je pousse le diable dans le bois de Boulogne. _

**oO°**

Il est presque 18h30. Monsieur est assis dans son lourd fauteuil de cuir et regarde le jardin, les yeux dans le vague. Je reconnais le voile qui les recouvre.

L'horloge sonne et alors sa voix s'élève.

- Jaques ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Nous sortons ce soir.

- Bien Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un en-cas ?

- Non merci. Veillez juste a ce que tout soit prét dans 20 minutes

- Bien Monsieur.

Je tourne les talons, le laissant face à son chagrin. Je prépare les outils de Monsieur. Souvent il étrangle mais il lui est arrivé d'utiliser couteaux et scalpels. Je lisse son manteau et époussète son chapeau noir. Je prends mon temps. Dans la cuisine, je lance la préparation du café et je glisse quelques croissants au four. Monsieur aura sans doute faim à notre retour.

- Monsieur Potter. Tout est prêt.

Il s'arrache à la contemplation mélancolique du jardin et se lève sans me jeter un regard

- Bien.

Nous sortons de la maison, et j'ouvre la portière à Monsieur. Je conduis en silence jusqu'à la lisière de Paris. A sa demande je m'arrête et débute notre sinistre promenade. C'est l'été, le jour commence tout juste à se griser. Une brise agréable évacue la chaleur polluée de la journée.

Monsieur marche un mètre devant moi, la tête basse, l'échine voûtée. Nous avançons lentement. Longuement. Silencieusement. Bercer par le bruit de journée qui s'éteint et celui de la ville des noctambules qui s'allume. Nous approchons de la gare du nord. Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que nous suivons un homme. Il est blond, le pas énergique, il porte une veste de costard assez distinguée, toute blanche, et traîne derrière lui une énorme valise. Monsieur a accéléré le pas. Nous nous engouffrons dans une petite ruelle. Je sais qu'il va agir maintenant. Si l'homme rejoint l'artère principale, c'est fichu, mais cette rue offre la dissimulation nécessaire.

Monsieur accélère le pas. Il l'interpèle.

- Excusez-moi ? L'homme se retourne. Se prends la droite bien exercée de Harry Potter en pleine machoire. J'entends l'ignoble craquement au moment où il s'éffondre.

Monsieur s'accroupi lentement prés de l'homme, qui est KO, mais encore vivant. Il saisit son cou et je suis fasciné par la délicatesse de ses mains. Je détourne pudiquement le regard. Voir un homme mourir c'est très impudique. On accede à l'intime. Cet homme qui était un parfait inconnu, il suffirait que je le regarde mourire pour qu'il devienne une réalité dans ma vie.

J'attends, en guêtant les alentours au cas ou un quidam aurait l'idée de passer par là. Lorsque Monsieur se relève je sais que c'est fini. Je me dirige vers l'homme.

- La valise... Vous pouvez utiliser la valise. Sa voix est étrange. Je lève la tête vers lui.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie je reste bouche-bée. Le visage de Monsieur est inondé de larmes. Il ne sanglote pas. Mais de grosses larmes coulent sans discontinuer le long de ses joues.

Je me redresse aussi vite que me le permette mes vieille articulations

- Monsieur ... Qu'est-ce que...

Il tente un sourire à travers ses pleurs et ce spectacle est proprement déchirant.

- Occupez vous de lui Jaques. Je vais rentrer seul si vous le permettez.

- Mais Monsieur...

- Je répondrais à vos questions si vous le souhaitez, mais laissez moi rentrer seul.

J'hésite un instant. Il a l'air si bouleversé. Je n'arrive plus à voir le grand sauveur de l'humanité, ni même l'homme imposant, rassurant, gentleman de tous les jours. Juste un petit garçon perdu.

- Bien Monsieur.

Avant de partir, il enlève son couvre-chef et le laisse tomber sur le corps qui gît au sol. Il s'éloigne les épaules voutées. Je le regarde un instant. Inquiet. Puis un sifflement lointain rompt le charme et je me rappelle que je dois me débarasser d'un maccabé. Me saisissant d'un chiffon, je nettoie consciencsieusement le visage et le cou de l'homme. Je le rhabille convenablement et j'ouvre sa valise, j'en sors tous les vêtements et rassemblant mes forces je pousse le corps dans le bagage. Il n'a pas eu le temps de raidir, aussi n'ais-je aucun mal à le positionner en foetus pour qu'il entre . Je ferme les clips et la fermeture éclair. Je me saisis des vêtements et les jettent dans une poubelles. Je repasserai y mettre le feu tout a l'heure. En attendant, je remets la valise sur ses roulettes et je la traine jusqu'à l'artère. Je traverse la route et entre dans la gare. Je consulte les trains. Surtout des trains de banlieue.

Je repère une destination qui me convient et je traine mon encombrant coli sur le quai indiqué. Je rentre dans la premiere rame, installe mon (coli) sur le compartiment a bagages. J'hésite un moment, puis a l'image de Monsieur, je pose son couvre-chef au dessus du coli. C'est un risque, mais Monsieur semblait le vouloir.

Je redescends sur le quai. Ma besogne est terminé.

_Le client dans une valise, avec son chapeau, prendra le train pour Venise, et un peu de repos._

Je décide d'aller bruler la poubelle encombrantre et de rejoindre au plus vite la résidence de Monsieur. J'ai peur qu'il ai fait une bêtise.

**oO°**

Monsieur est assis dans son grand fauteuil. Il n'a pas allumé les lumières. Je n'ose pas le faire.

- Voulez-vous un café ?

Il hoche négativement de la tête.

- Asseyez-vous Jaques.

Je m'installe en face de lui. Un peu incertain. Il ne pleure plus. Mais son visage n'est pas calme et doux comme il l'est normallement aprés avoir soulagé sa pulsion.

- Cela fait cinq ans que vous êtes à mon service. Cinq ans que vous m'êtes loyal. Et d'une manière exemplaire. Vous n'avez même jamais sembler choqué par mes actes. Même pas la première fois que vous m'avez vu ... hem ... tuer.

- Je vous admire beaucoup Monsieur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez banal qui a connu des situations très brusques et qui a souvent eu de la chance. Voilà tout.

-Je veux dire... Je vous admire beaucoup dans tous les aspects de votre vie. Vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément bon. Et je pense qu'à votre place, je serais devenu fou. Vous vous en sortez bien en ne tuant que de temps a autre.

Il rit tristement.

- Si vous saviez... Je ne tue pas pour évacuer une folie sous-jacente. Je tue par égoïsme. Pour ne pas me tuer.

Un long silence acceuille sa révelation. Je comprends pourquoi il a refuser d'allumer le plafonnié. La lumière des réverbères suffit largement pour ce genre d'entretien. C'est tellement plus facile de se livrer dans l'obscurité.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir si souvent Monsieur ? J'ai parlé très bas. Il met du temps avant de prendre la parole, si bien qu'un instant je pense qu'il ne m'a pas entendu.

- C'est une histoire tellement bête... J'ai perdu tellement d'être chers. Peut-ètre que cela a été de trop. Je vais essayé de vous raconter le plus précisément possible. La vie m'a ôté mes parents, mon parrain,l'homme qui m'a guidé a travers la magie et qui a cru en moi, un bon nombre d'ami. Lorsque Voldemort est tombé, je n'ai pas ressentis de soulagement ou de sentiment de victoire. J'avais trop perdu pour cela. Je n'ai pas de réels souvenirs de ce qui a suivit. Les soins, la presse, le ministère. Tout cela est resté terriblement flou pour moi. Je sais seulement qu'un matin, au tribunal, j'attendais pour être interrogé en temps que témoin. Je ne sais même plus pour qui. Cela m'était égal. Lorsque j'ai vu Draco Malfoy.

Vous savez Jaques, durant toute ma scolarité il a été mon ennemi, un petit connard prétentieux et faible. Mais ce matin là, dans le hall du tribunal, je l'ai vu comme il était. Un homme. Plus un garçon, ni un adolescent. Il avait veilli. Son visage fatigué me le disait. Nous nous sommes regardé longtemps, comme si nous peinions à nous reconnaître vraiment. Et c'est comme si l'espoir renaissait en moi. Ses pupilles grises ne ressemblaient plus à des lames. Elles étaient tapissées de milles nuances, et l'espoir n'y avait plus sa place. Et j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas revivre avant de réussir à faire scintiller ces yeux là. A y remettre de la vie, de l'avenir. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Il restait mon ennemi. C'est à lui qu'était initiallement confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais je n'arrivais pas a ressentir la moindre haine. J'avais épuisé toutes mes forces. Quand je lui ai parlé ma voix était celle d'un vieillard. Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il était libre le lendemain soir. Il n'a pas protesté. A répondu que non et le rendez-vous a été prit. Lui non plus n'avait plus la passion necessaire pour lutter, pour me haïr.

Pour la première fois de nos vies, nous avons parler vraiment. Les premieres fois, de la guerre, de ceux que nous avions perdu, des horreurs que nous avions vécues. Les rendez-vous suivants, de nos disputes stupides à Poudlard, de nos amis respectifs. Cela a vite tourné au reglement de comptes, mais le ton restait taquin. Nous n'avions plus le courage d'être en colère, de se detester encore. Vous savez ça demande de la puissance, du temps et de l'energie de haïr quelqu'un..

Alors voilà, au fil des diners, des rendez-vous on a arrêter de se detester et j'ai apprecié ce que je découvrait chez ce petit aristocrate. Sa souffrance répondait a la mienne comme un écho. Et puis a force de ne pas se detester , les choses sont devenues plus intimes, plus fortes. Et un jour j'ai vu briller une lueur d'éspoir dans ses yeux éteinds. Je suis sans doute tomber amoureux de lui à ce moment là.

Vous savez c'est peut-être ça aimer finalement. Ne pas détester...

Quand Draco ... Draco est venu s'installer chez moi. Il était une réelle bouée de sauvetage pour moi. Je m'y suis accroché de toutes mes forces et pas a pas nous revenions a la vie. Vous devez en avoir entendu parlé. L'héritié Malfoy, fils de mangemort et le garçon qui a survecu, ça a fait la une des journeaux. Mais je m'en fichais vous voyez ? ...

Nous aurions du savoir que ça ne durerait pas. Mais nous n'avions pas la force de briser notre cocon, il était trop tot pour naître, pour revenir a la réalité. Mon histoire avec Draco a été... une gestation... Nous nous préparions a revenir au monde. Mais bien sur il a fallut que le monde soit plus rapide. Et bientôt Draco a été convoqué par le tribunal.

Nous en avons longuement parlé lui et moi. Nous avons finis par conclure qu'il devait partir, changer d'identité et se détacher entierement de sa vie d'avant. Imaginer le courage qu'il lui a fallut ... Aprés avoir tout perdu, il lui fallait encore abandonner, s'abandonner lui même. Au terme d'une nuit de cafés, de cigarettes et de baisers desespérés, il a fait ses valises et il est partit. Et je m'execre chaque jour d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Je me hais d'avoir mis fin a l'horeur, d'avoir tué le mage noir, d'avoir participé a cette guerre qui lui a fait tout perdre.

**oO°**

Un silence résonne dans la pièce sombre. Je comprends à la voix de monsieur qu'il s'est remis a pleurer. Ses sanglots étouffés se répercutent sur les murs de la pièce.

- Je l'aimais tellement...

Sa voix est faible et triste. L'histoire romanesque qu'il vient de me conter a tout de l'excès et de la banalité à la fois. Et pourtant Monsieur m'émeut. Je voudrais tant faire quelque chose pour le sauver, lui redonner le souffle.

- C'est pour ça que vous tuez Monsieur ? Il renifle et se racle la gorge en éssayant de chasser ses encombrants sanglots. Sa voix tremble à peine

- Oui. Pour soulager cette pulsion de haine que j'ai envers moi même. Je sais que c'est injuste. Je sacrifie toutes ces vies alors qu'il serait si salvateur de quitter la mienne. Mais je ne peux pas. Car j'éspère, un jour le revoir. Je ne sais de quelle manière. Je me suis refugié en France car il aimait ce pays. Il a fait renaitre l'espoir Jaques. Je ne peux me permettre de le briser. Je me dois de rester en vie.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais raconter ça avant. Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Par ce que... Attendez...

Monsieur se lève et va fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Lorsqu'il revient, il allume une petite lumière et me tend un carré de papier.

Un jeune homme blond sourit à l'objectif. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il semble sortir du sommeil.

- C'est... C'est monsieur Draco Malfoy ? Je demande abasourdi

- Oui... Je sais il ne ressemble pas du tout a l'homme que vous avez pu voir dans la presse. C'est ce Draco là que j'attends. Ne remarquez vous pas la ressemblance ?

Je regarde la photo plus attentivement. En effet, la couleur des cheveux, le dessin de la machoire, la carrure des épaules sont similaires a ceux de l'homme que nous avons assasiné tantôt.

- Je comprends. Murmure-je

Monsieur reprends sa photo et la glisse dans sa poche.

- Je suis désolé de vous infligé tout ça Jaques. Je ne recommencerait plus. A présent laissez moi seul.

Je quitte lentement la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Désormais je sais pourquoi _il étrangle son semblable dans le bois de Meudon quand il est inconsolable, quand il a le bourdon._

_A la barbe des voisins qui le trouve sympatique, Monsieur est un assassin. Je suis son domestique._

**oO°**

La justice des dieux diffère de celle des hommes et la justice des hommes diffère de celle des sorciers.

Hier matin, les gendarmes sont venus chez nous et ont mis des menottes a Monsieur, l'emmenant pour « homicides en série ». Il ne s'est pas défendu. Il a dit :

« Jaques, mon manteau s'il vous plait » Puis il les a suivit docilement.

Aucun sorcier n'aurait osé condamné Monsieur, même en connaissant tout ces crimes. Mais les moldus sont idiots et aveugles et pour eux, il n'est qu'un homme riche qui pourchassait l'ennui. Mon cœur se serre tant. Je voudrai un dénouement heureux. Je cherche un jeune homme blond dans les rangs du tribunal mais personne ne répond a cette description, pourtant sommaire. Il n'y a que Monsieur qui attends sur le banc des accusés, un sourire énigmatique, enfantin, presque soulagé aux lèvres.

On m'appelle a la barre.

_Vous allez pendre Monsieur, je vais perdre ma place._

_Vous allez pendre Monsieur. Hélas, trois fois Hélas._

_Mais il fallait s'y attendre et je pris Votre Honneur humblement, de me reprendre comme serviteur._

_Et je classerai ce dossier, sous les églantines, je suis un peu jardinier, et je fais la cuisine._

_

* * *

_

La chanson est bien sur "Monsieur" de Thomas Fersen. Aussi belle en version album qu'en live_  
_


End file.
